Don't Hold Back
by OracleVortex
Summary: A Draco Malfoy reformed story. His father's dead, and he's in his...sixth? year at Hogwarts. Then he meets a fantastic girl. But...then ol' Voldie comes for him. COMPLETED.
1. Common Interest

Don't Hold Back

By OracleVortex

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter…if I did, then I'd be stinkin' rich!!

This was supposed to be a Christmas fic, but it spiralled out of control and evolved into a full-out romance! This is my first (romance) so please be nice. Oh! Don't forget to review!! Thanx muchly!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue: A Common Interest

The wind blew lightly, rustling the grass and tousling his hair. Kicking off the ground in one smooth, practiced motion, Draco Malfoy began a lazy circle around the Quidditch pitch. It was very early in the morning, and the Slytherin Quidditch team wasn't due on the pitch in another half of a hour. In that time, at least, Draco would be able to let his worries drift away with the breeze. 

His father had died during the summer, in what was publicly called a magical mishap. In the private contours of the Malfoy household, it was known to be a result of disappointing He-who-must-not-be-named. Draco's mother was slowly retreating into the depths of their house, drawing away from society and away from everyone and everything. Including her own son. 

Draco sped up, now sending his Nimbus Two thousand and one into a series of controlled loops and patterns. Besides his family life, he also had to deal with the pressures of school. He was struggling to keep up in his classes, with exception of potions and charms; the two classes that he showed any skill in at all. To add to this, Harry Potter always managed to step in Draco's way and save the day or win a trophy. Gryffindor, for example, always won the house cup, now, because Harry always managed to save the school and earn the exact right amount of points to win. 

Everything was just so infuriating.

Dipping his broom sharply, Draco fell into a steep dive. Waiting until he was mere millimetres away from the ground, he pulled up, managing not to smash his brains on the grass. He then came to a complete stop, swinging a leg off his broom at the same time. Maybe if he hurried, he could get breakfast and still come back for team practice. 

A gust of wind drew his attention to the sky above him. There, flying around like he had been, only moments before, was a girl, dressed in muggle clothing. Draco watched as she went through a difficult flight pattern, swooping around the goal posts on either side of the field, and then performed a complicated set of spiral turns. She came to a complete stop in front of Draco, swinging one leg over the side of her broom. She sat in mid-air, the broom still hovering above the ground. 

"Good morning." She said, a smile on her face. 

Draco only stared at her, his heart beating fast. Her hair was a dark raven black, and her eyes brightly glimmered like strange amethysts. Lightly tanned skin disappeared under the collar of a sleeveless mandarin turtleneck, and slender legs were covered in cream Capri. Feet bore black water shoes that waved purposely at Draco, reminding him to respond to the girl. His eyes flickered upwards. 

"How long have you been out here?" He heard himself asking. Who was this girl? He had never seen her around before.

She shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. It was cut short in layers, in what muggles called a pixie cut. "I saw you in the air…you looked so much at ease that I couldn't help but join you." She paused, looking at him sideways. "My name is Gemini…what's yours?"

"Draco Malfoy." He responded. "Sorry that I didn't see you…I lose myself in the rush sometimes…" Horrified, he looked at his shoes. What was he saying? A Malfoy never—no…that was his father talking. Straightening, he looked the girl in the eye.

She was smiling again. Hopping down off of her broom, Gemini stood in front of him, keeping his gaze. Within arms length away, Draco saw that he was a full three inches taller than her; the top of her head came directly even with his nose. Nice height. 

"Understandable." Gemini said softly. "It's amazing, being up there on your own…it's just you, your broom and the open sky. It's like being truly free, like no one can hold you down, and no one can stop you from flying away…its breathtaking."

Draco found himself nodding. "It's an escape—I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world…" He allowed himself to smile at her. Then he noticed something. On her right hand, the one that was holding her broom, she wore a woven band of red and gold threads. Normally, this would have meant nothing to the young man, but at Hogwarts… "Are you in Gryffindor?" He blurted.

Gemini cast a puzzled glance at him. "Yes…I'm a sixth year, why d—"

Draco interrupted. "I'm in Slytherin…sixth year," he said bluntly.

Her eyes widened at the piece of information. "Oh…I see..." She looked away. In Hogwarts there were four houses in which you could be sorted into. Gryffindor and Slytherin were two of them, and they were natural enemies. Typically, among the student body, you usually associated with your house, but had the freedom to hang around with other houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin, however, never mixed. Never. 

Instinctively, they both took a casual half step backwards. There was a long, uncomfortable pause and they both looked at each other at the same time. 

"I kind of hungry, so I'll head—" 

"Team practice should be any minute now—"

They stopped. There was a hesitant laugh that wavered for a moment, but eventually faded away. 

"Well…I'll go then…" Gemini said slowly, turning to walk away. "See you around…"

"Yeah…" Draco watched her leave. She brushed by the Slytherin Quidditch team as they came onto the field.

"Who was that?" Nicholas Markstone asked. He was a wiry fifth year, who was also the captain of the Quidditch team. 

Draco shrugged. "Nobody…let's practice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How can Draco be so mean, you ask? Well, DUH, he's Draco Malfoy!! In the books (and the movie) he was so totally a nasty dude! It's a bit… well… sexy (Hee! Bad boys are _so_ hot!!!), but it's too bad that he turns out to be…a bad guy! Oh well…I'm going to make him a bit more of a softy…but not mushy softy… so don't worry…he'll still be mean and stuff…

Heh…you should definitely stay tuned…

OracleVortex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Notes and Meetings

Chapter One: Notes and meetings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! First chapter! Hope you peeps enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter…darn.

A/N: I decided to switch back and forth with the first person, third person points of views. Sometimes one scene will be in Draco's POV, while it will be in the omnimicant POV in the next. If this gets too confusing as the story goes on and on, then feel free to tell me. Then I will stay in third person. 

YAY! I WENT AND SAW THE SECOND HARRY POTTER MOVIE A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO, AND I JUST GOTTA SAY THAT TOM FELTON IS SO HOT AND I'M GLAD THAT HE IS PLAYING DRACO MALFOY!!!!! YAY!!!

Sorry. That was a bit out of character, but it was true. I'm kinda sad that they're, like, thirteen and whatnot, though. I'm about two years older than they are. *sigh* Oh well. That's what fanfiction is for. And the fifth book…at least then they _are_ 15. ^______^ Speaking of which, that better come out soon…

Onward ho!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stirred my potion lazily, starting off into nowhere-land. Snape was at the front of the classroom, going on about bow to mix and create a perfect Heffilumi Invisibility potion. Having a natural talent for potion making, I vaguely listened with only a half an ear. I had too much on my mind. 

But it wasn't about that Gryffindor girl that was sitting in front of me. It wasn't like her strangely violet eyes were imprinted in my mind or anything. It wasn't like I felt slightly abashed about not noticing that she had been in my potion-and other-classes for every single year since first. No indeed. Gemini Evans was the last thing on my mind. I wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to her. Not the slightest.

What _is_ she doing?

With one hand behind her back, she was holding a thin piece of folded parchment between her fingertips. Without even so much as a glance backwards, she waved it at me. I glanced sidewards in both directions to see if anyone else noticed. No one did. Wiping my stirring stick clean, and setting it on the table, I lightly gave it a push with one finger. There was a clearly audible 'ping' as it dropped to the ground in front of my table. 

Snape looked at me.

"I dropped my stirring rod." 

"Evans! Pick it up for him!" 

Gemini nodded slightly and turned in her seat. Snape went back to the lesson, and she gently placed it on the countertop…along with the parchment piece. "There you are, Draco." She sat down once more.

Picking up the scrap with nimble fingers I unfolding it under the table as an extra precaution. The table was all mine; Crabbe was out sick.

//Draco Malfoy,

I know that, you being a Slytherin and I being a Gryffindor, we are natural enemies. You are probably considering tossing this away, as you read it. Well don't…just hear me out. Despite what people say, I don't think you are such a bad person. I believe that your only problem is that you worry too much about your reputation. Out on the field that morning, I couldn't help but notice that you showed a genuine interest in me. In us. Then you found out my house and that all disappeared. I want to explore what I saw in your eyes, without anything holding us back. After all, barriers are meant to be crossed, agreed?

Interested? 

Gemini Evans\\

I carefully folded the note back up again, staring at the back of Gemini's head. What sap. I wonder what would happen if I pursued this. After all, Slytherins and Gryffindors never—no… That is my father talking. I _will_ do this...maybe...

~~~

Entering the Great Hall the next morning, I yawned and wished I had gotten more sleep. After a long night of debating whether or not to trust the Gryffindor, Evans, I came to only one desirable conclusion.

  
Why not? 

My family was falling apart, schoolwork was nothing to brag about, and my friends are rather tiresome lately. Besides, Potter was no fun anymore…he was too busy exploring the insides of storage closets with that mudblood, Granger. I need something to spice up my life. Perhaps starting a friendship with Evans would bring my world back into focus…or make it a little more interesting.

In my casual disinterest in just about everything, I neglected to pay attention when I ran right into Harry Potter. 

"Snitches! Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" The boy-who-lived glared at me with angry eyes. Both of us had been sent staggering backwards from the collision. Ganger gave a nasty look that I returned with enthusiasm. We hadn't sparred for weeks; I sort of missed it, really.

"Getting clumsy, Potter?" I snarled, resisting the urge to yawn again. "From what I hear, Granger here thinks you are quite nimble in what you do." Potter's face darkened with rage, likewise, Weasel, on his other side, clenched his fists. The filthy mudblood whispered something into Potter's ear that made him calm down considerably. He passed it on to Weasel, and they all looked at me. Potter smiled pleasantly, and nodded at me. Then they stalked away.

Well. So much for that little fight. If I'm not careful, I'll lose my touch. 

I followed them as they went to the Gryffindor table. Actually, I wasn't following them, really. Slytherins just happened to sit over on that side of the room. 

Bloody hell.

It figures that since Evans was a Gryffindor, she _had_ to be friends with Potter. Watching without being too obvious, I saw her stand at the table and greet Potter, Weasel and Granger. Weasel jerked a thumb over his shoulder, at what I presumed was me, and they all laughed. Evans' gaze shifted, however, and she was suddenly looking right at me. 

How is it that her eyes are so bright and purple? Does she have…what do muggles call them…contacts? 

She raised a quizzical eyebrow, and slightly tilted her head at me. Evidently she was remembering the note that she had dropped on my table in potions. 

What the hell… I nodded.

Smiling, she sat down, and went back to her meal with Potter and the rest. I went on my way, smirking as I always did, and joined Goyle. Crabbe was still sick, in the hospital wing for something or another. I wasn't really paying all that much attention when Goyle was telling me. Pansy sat down on my other side, simpering and clinging to one of my arms. She reminded me of a leech when she did that. It was rather annoying. Evans wouldn't do that. 

_Evans wouldn't do that?_ What in Merlin's name am I thinking? Suddenly I was all but disgusted with myself. I shook Pansy off of my arm and stood abruptly. All eyes near me glanced my way, but I hardly noticed. Evans wouldn't do that? What _was _I thinking? I noticed that my feet were leading me to the Quidditch Pitch. Good idea. Some flying would clear my head.

Evans wouldn't do that… feh… 

~*~*~*~ 

Draco had to give Evans some credit; she did know what she was talking about when she spoke of flying. It _was_ breathtaking up in the air, away from everyone and everything. It's freedom and escape in itself, and no one can hold you down. No one. 

For a minute Draco hovered near the goal posts that his Quidditch team usually used when they played. After examining them for a moment, he went closer and switched his seating from on his broom to on the golden hoop. Balancing his weight accordingly, he snatched his broom out of the air. He had never noticed it before, but the ground were quite lovely from high above. In a Quidditch game or practice, he was too busy looking for the snitch to appreciate it fully. 

_Heartstrings,_ he thought, _I'm becoming such a sap._

"Draco!"

He glanced down to see a small form of a person. It was Gemini. _How did she find me?_ Kicking off the ground, she glided up to meet the boy, a curious expression on her face. 

"Why are you sitting in the goal post?"

Draco shrugged, avoiding her gaze. He wasn't about to explain his self to her. "Why are you out here?" He asked, by way of a diversion. 

She smiled. "I could ask you the same thing, you know." Hovering closer, she positioned herself directly in front of him. "Mind if I join you?" 

Draco waved a hand noncommittally, scooting over so she could sit beside him. Transferring from her broom to the large hoop, she gripped Draco's shoulder as she sat down. Letting go, they were side by side, overlooking the field silently. 

"So…" Draco said hesitantly, fingers tracing a path over the aquamarine lettering on his broom. It was a newer model, the Mercury 316. "What did you see?"

Gemini looked sideways at him, brow furrowed. "Pardon?"

Draco took a deep breath. Perhaps there was such thing as too much flying; he was beginning to feel light-headed. "In me." He said haltingly. He didn't normally talk about this sort of thing. It was hard. "What did you see?"

Gemini smiled gently at his inner confliction. "I saw someone looking for a meaning in their life. Someone who was looking for something that he could hold on to, stay anchored to. Someone who was looking for a hold on things that mattered, whatever they were."

Draco blinked at her. _She saw all that? What is she? Clairvoyant? Or is it just a lucky guess?_  "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gemini shook her head. "I think that you do, Draco." She leaned closer to him. "That _is _what you were looking for, where you not?" 

Draco jerked away from her. "How do you know?" She smelled of cinnamon and rain, it lingered on her clothing tantalizingly. 

She touched his shoulder lightly. "I saw it in your eyes. You are always more open when you fly. It frees your soul." Gemini let her hand drop, but Draco could still feel the touch through his sleeve. It burned. 

"What do you want from me?" He asked lowly. He didn't like this feeling. He was supposed to be domineering this…thing…why did he feel so overwhelmed? 

"Friendship," she replied, "and I think that's what you want and need too." Holding her broom out in front of her, she made it hover. Draco noticed the violet letters on the handle; it was a Nightshadow 10 – the latest and most advanced broomstick model. Gemini noticed him noticing, and climbed onto it with a wink. She sped away, heading back to the castle. 

_A Nightshadow 10 – she must be a serious player. Is she on the house team?_ He thought back to previous games verses Gryffindor. The only players that came to mind were Potter, Wood and the Weasley twins. There might have been girls as well, but they weren't currently coming to mind. 

"Hmm." He murmured aloud, vaguely hearing the ringing of class bells from the castle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry that this took so long to get out. We recently got rid of our dial-up, so there are four of us sharing a hi-speed. It's more difficult that it sounds. 

*Sigh* I just love writing this story…I get the chance to go inside Draco's head. Get your mind out of the gutter. ;) 

If he seems a bit OOC when he's on the Quidditch Pitch, that's because he's an entirely different person when he flies. Note that he was his usual nasty self in the Grand Hall when talking to the 3 musketeers. (Harry, Ron & Hermione) And no, I am not making him as soft as jelly. That would ruin his whole bad-boy sexiness factor. ;) I'm trying to get into the story, right now, but it will get better later on. This is not just a fluffy Draco/OC story. It _will_ have action. It _will_ have adventure. It _will_ be good! It _will_!!

Lol. J

Luv ya all to pieces,

OracleVortex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Fall and Shatter

Chapter Two: Fall and Break

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. 

Grab a cup of coffee; it's going to be a long chapter. J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weeks had come and gone, seeing the development between Draco and Gemini. Sneers in the halls slowly turned to half-smiles, when no one else was looking. Feelings of hatred and disgust turned to warm tingling in the stomach, and meetings away from the student body became ever frequent.  If there was one thing that a Malfoy could do better than anyone else, it was to hide or conceal something. Therefore, no one knew about his and Gemini's growing relationship.

It was Saturday night. Gryffindor had just won their game against Ravenclaw, and were celebrating long and hard over a late dinner. It had gone on for an extra hour than it should've. Draco, after finding out that Gemini was on the team (the previous week) promised her a celebration of their own.  After they had both slipped away from the feast, they retreated to the Gryffindor common's room, which was totally and completely deserted. They ate a conjured meal, and sat down in one of the plushy armchairs, talking and just sitting in each other's arms. 

Then they fell asleep.

Ron, stomach full from a magnificent feast in his house's honor, entered the Gryffindor commons room before anyone else had left the hall. He noticed that Gemini hadn't been present, strange, considering that she was a chaser on the team. Ron, captain and fellow chaser, hadn't even noticed that she had disappeared, but he had the feeling that she was hiding up in the Tower, for whatever reason she may have had. As the portrait swung shut, Ron walked through the maze of furniture. Frowning, he stopped beside the fireplace to peer closely at two empty, crumb-ridden plates. Then he looked up at the armchair on the other side of the table. To his dismay and horror, Gemini and Draco were curled together, asleep. He fought the urge to hit something and shook Gemini, who awoke with a start.

"What the hell?" Beside her, Draco stirred. She stared up at the young redhead watching her. "Ron?" Gemini sat up, startling the Slytherin awake. "Oh no…"

"Luv—what's wrong?" Draco asked sleepily. Gemini looked at him, then nodded to Ron. Draco's eyes widened, and he sat up as well, smoothing his hair with one hand.

"He's got to get out of here!" Ron said furiously pointing at Draco, who still had one arm around Gemini. "Everyone's on their way back from the feast! You'll be caught!" Ron looked at Gemini worriedly. "He can't be found up here, Gem!"

"Stop pretending as if I'm not here!" Draco said haughtily. Glaring at him, he lightly kissed Gemini's collarbone. She half-sighed.

Ron's clenched jaw twitched. "Well you _are_ here, aren't you, and that's the problem!" He shook his head. "Too bad we can't just throw you out a window…"

The low mumbling outside the portrait door reached the three teen's ears. With a flick of his wrist, Draco flung a jug of fruit juice across the room. It shattered near the tower entrance, and spread in all directions. 

"What are you doing?" Ron hissed. 

Draco opened his mouth to make a smart retort, but Gemini grabbed him by the arm. "Diversion, Ron!" Leaving her friend to deal with those arriving in the Tower, she led Draco in the direction of the dorms. "We'll hide in my room, come on." They disappeared up the stairs just as the first wave of Gryffindors came into the room, led by Harry Potter. 

"What happened here?" Harry asked curiously, stepping carefully around the puddle on the floor.

Ron turned in a circle by the fire. "Uh…tripped…" Neville, coming in right behind Harry, slipped on the floor. 

~

Gemini kissed Draco swiftly, as he bobbed outside of the window. "Leave my broom in the Gryffindor locker rooms – on top of the third row—I'll get it later." He nodded, and nudged the broom. "Wait!"  Draco glanced at her. "Be careful..."

He smiled slyly. "Always am…" He then turned and flew off into the night, school robe fluttering behind him. 

Gemini leaned over the window banister, watching as her blonde boyfriend slowly vanished from sight. Her heart was still pounding from the scare she had gotten when she woke up to find Ron standing over them. Ron. Gods. What was she going to tell Ron?

The dorm door swung open and then slammed shut. Gemini spun around with a short yelp, stomach in her throat. It was Ron. His bright blue eyes were wild, and he quickly strode over to where she was standing near the ledge. "What were you thinking, Gem? Draco Malfoy?" He collapsed onto the bed nearest her. "You know that he's bad news! Think about his father! He had ties with the Dark Lord!"

"I know that, Ron." Gemini said quietly, watching as the young man raked shaking hands through fiery red hair. 

"But…" He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Why Malfoy of all people?" He hesitated before going on. "Have you changed that much?"

Gemini sat down beside Ron with a sigh. "He's not all that bad, you know, Ron. He was just born into a bad family." She took his hands into her own. "I really do like him for the good that he has inside."

"Good inside?" Ron said with a quirked look. "What is he, a diamond in the rough?"

"That's exactly what he is." Gemini insisted. "He is trying to find a hold on life." She leaned on Ron's shoulder. "I want to be that." 

"Gem…" Ron trailed off.  "I don't want to see you hurt…guys like him, they treat people like trash. What makes you any different?" 

"He likes me." Gemini said firmly. "He loves me." 

"Do you love him?" Ron asked with some difficulty.

"Of course I do."

~*~*~*~

For the next three weeks, whenever Draco and Ron one another, there would be a stiff silence and then a small nod. Ron, for the most part, stayed out of the way, and Draco, for his part, held back on his insulting and endless teasing. Sneers escaped once and a while, but they were kept to a minimum. 

Gryffindor's Quidditch game against Slytherin rolled around near Halloween, and Gemini found herself getting a personal pep talk from Ron in the locker room. 

"You have to remember that no matter what happens out there, Slytherin is still the other team." Ron said in a low voice as Gemini fiddled with the laces on her robe. Seeing that she was having some trouble with them, he laced them up for her, letting her tie off the bow. "Draco is your opponent now."

Gemini rolled her eyes. "Ron, he's a seeker; I'm a chaser. He's hardly any of my concern right now."

Ron handed her her broom. "Don't just brush me off, Gem! If you are on the field, and you see a bludger heading for his skull, you let him figure it out! This isn't a time to help the other team! You must remember that he's the enemy!" The fanfare sounded outside, and the rest of the team were already heading for the exit. "Just stay focused on the game, all right?" 

"Fine, fine…" Gemini grumbled. 

~

It was a perfect day for Quidditch, really. I can sit on my broom without really worrying that I'll be blown off course or suddenly thrown into a tree by a strong gust of rain and sleet. I've played in weather like that before. It's a bitch looking for the bloody golden ball when it's like that. 

"Evans scores! Score is now forty-forty tie! The Quaffle goes to Team captain Ron Weasley, and they start off to the goals once more…"

So. She's as good as her broomstick model implies. Very nice. I ducked under an oncoming bludger, and dipped out of Potter's flight path as he flew in my direction. As much as I love Gemini, I still can't stand Potter. I don't see what's so great about the 'Golden Child.' Feh.

"Pay attention, Draco!" 

A gust of wind blew my hair back as Gemini sped by on her Nightshade 10. She was still looking at me as my eyes followed her. Vaguely I saw a red blur heading her way. A warning slipped from my lips as she turned to face the approaching danger. 

"No!"

"And Harry Potter has spotted the—but what's this? Chaser Gemini had been knocked off her broom by a bludger! Someone catch the girl!" 

"Blast it!" I tore off after Gemini's form, edging my broom on, and wishing that I had a faster model. The ground was approaching ever faster, and I could see Gemini's face clearly. Her eyes were closed. Gods, no. "Gemini!"

"Harry Potter has the snitch!"

"Leviosa Forberi!" A pale pink cloud appeared underneath Gemini, slowing her down considerably. I reached out and managed to wind on arm around her waist. I pulled up sharply, feet barely brushing the ground. With a heave, I lifted Gemini's limp body over the shaft of my boom. Of course, in my haste, I tilted the whole other direction. We tumbled off the broom and into the turf grass of the pitch. 

Ow. "Gemini…" I hugged the girl closer to me. I could hear her breathing, and I could feel her heart pounding next to mine. Gods. I had her. She was all right. 

"Let her go!"

"No…" No! She's mine! 

"Let her go, dammit!" A fist appeared out of nowhere and hit me. Gemini was torn out of my arms, and I reached for her. My hands were knocked away. I squinted up at a furious Ron Weasley. He gripped the collar of my robes and jerked me to mere inches away from his face. "Damn you Malfoy; this is all your fault!"

"I saved her!"

"You distracted her!" He snarled. I have never seen him this mad before…even at me. Was there something more between him and Gemini than I had thought? "If she didn't turn to yell at you, she'd be fine!" He pushed me away, disgust written across his features.   

"Gemini…" I sat up, looking for her. 

Harry Potter was suddenly nearby, turning to glare at me from another small circle to my left. "Leave her alone, Malfoy. Her friends will take care of her."

Leaning on my broom as I stood, I suddenly felt sick. Gods, Gemini, I didn't do anything wrong…

~*~*~*~

It took a while for all of Gemini's friends to clear out of the hospital wing, Ron being forcefully removed by Madam Pomfery as the last of them. It was then, when she was trying to keep him out, that Draco sneaked in, taking up a spot by Gemini's side. 

Draco smoothed the dark raven colored hair away from her face, carefully avoiding the four stitches along the side of her left jawline. _She's so pale…_ He blinked, eyes blurry. Aghast at the thought that he might cry, Draco blinked several more times until his eyesight was clear. "I'm…sorry." There was no reply, but Draco continued on. "I am so sorry…" It was hard to say at first, but he found that it was easier when no one was there to listen to him. "Maybe…maybe this was a sign." He paused, as if waiting for a reply. Draco leaned closer to Gemini, chin resting on the pillow beside her head. "You're so beautiful…" He breathed. Jerking back, he sat straight on the bedside. "I wish you were awake…then I could talk to you…"

"What makes you think that she would want to talk to you?" 

Draco's head lifted just in time to see Harry and Ron appear out of thin air. "How did you get in here?" 

"I could ask you the same question." Harry said frostily. He was folding a long sheet of glimmering fabric over one arm. 

"Of course…an invisibility cloak…" Draco grinned impishly at them. "I always wondered how you did it…"

"Cut the act Malfoy." Harry said shortly. "Why are you here? To finish the job?"

Draco frowned. "Finish the job, Potter? I don't follow you."

Harry sneered. "On the pitch."

Draco stood, eyes narrowing. "I did nothing." He hissed. "I tried to save her! Where you even watching? I dived to catch her!"

"Hermione's floating charm saved her, not you." Ron said. "I don't know what you're playing at, but we'll figure it out. We'll find out what you're up to, and why you need to involve Gemini."

"You bloody idiots!" Draco growled. "I am up to nothing! I'd never hurt her! Gemini is all I have anymore."

Harry scoffed. "I saw you, that day, along with all the rest of your 'fellow wizards.' Remember? At the end of the Triwizard Tournament?" 

Draco gasped, eyes darting to Gemini's sleeping form. He'd almost forgotten about that. "Shut up, Potter. You don't know what you're delving into."

"You haven't even told her, have you?" Ron asked quietly. For once, he was playing the calm collected one, and Harry was the enraged friend. "She doesn't even know that you are keeping secrets that big from her."

Draco drew a deep breath. "What is this, an interrogation?"

"Are you afraid of what she'll think of you when she finds out?" Ron asked again, his blue eyes direct.

Draco scrambled to gather his composure. "You blasted git, of course I do."

Ron stepped closer to Draco. "Then end it."

"Never."

"End it," Harry said, "Or tell her and forever remember the look of horror and disgust in her eyes." His voice was low, deadly. For a moment, he was undeniably Slytherin, emerald eyes as hard as agates. "Then see the fear, then uncertainty, and then mistrust. She'll never look at you the same."

Draco blinked, bracing himself against he sides of the bed. He felt a single tear slide down his cheek. To see horror in her violet eyes…fear…disgust…that was something that could break him…it could shatter his soul. A long moment passed in silence as the tear landed on Gemini's face. Her eyelashes fluttered. Then they opened.

"Draco?" 

_Oh Gods… _The soft inquiry was almost enough to break his resolve. "Hello, luv…"

She reached up to touch his face, but he pulled away. She frowned, hurt in her eyes. Draco almost broke down. He had to do this. "What's wrong, Draco? Are you all right?" 

_Am **I** all right? Oh Gods…this is so hard…_ "Gemini, I think…" His voice worked to speak. "I think that—"

"What is it?" She looked up at him, trust shining brightly in her violet eyes. 

Draco's face crumbled, but he turned it into a deep frown. "We shouldn't see each other…anymore…" She gasped, the sound almost a low cry. Draco turned sharply, striding away quickly. A dry sob escaped his throat adding to his clenched teeth. He pushed harshly past Harry and Ron, pausing only long enough to spit out one phrase. "You tell her anything, and I _swear_ I will kill you."

Harry and Ron watched him storm out, surprise and revelation on their faces. A quiet weeping reached their ears, and they went to comfort Gemini. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Dabs her eyes* Poor Draco, how I love him so…he has such a hard life! WHAAAAHHH!!

Lol. I know that Harry and Ron sound like the bad guys in this thing, but think about it from their point of view. Ron was just waiting for Draco to screw up, and Harry knew how evil this kid was. What were they to assume? Oh well…don't worry about it, they get a chance to be the good guys again later. 

See ya around!

OracleVortex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Withdrawl Symptoms

Chapter Three: Withdrawal Symptoms

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: No. I don't own it. 

Angst and pain and also confusion in this chapter, but it's all for the good of the relationship. Read on and see!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat on the Quidditch Pitch bleachers, staring dully across the pitch to the other side. He barely registered the sound of several footsteps drawing ever closer to him. 

"Draco, we need to talk." 

Draco slowly looked up. It was Nicholas Markstone, the captain of the Quidditch team for Slytherin. "What?"

Nicholas glanced at the rest of the team that stood behind him. "We talked, and unanimously agreed that you need to get your priorities in order."

"My priorities." Draco repeated.

"We lost the game yesterday! Potter caught the snitch while you were diving after the Evans girl!" Nicholas waved an arm looking at Draco threateningly. "Is there something going on between you and that Gryffindor that we should know about?"

Draco stared up at him. "Between us?" He repeated hollowly. "I assure you, yesterday was a temporary bout of insanity. There is nothing between me and her." His voice lowered a fraction of a level. "And there never will be."

Nicolas nodded, satisfied. "Good. Then let's practice. We need to slaughter Ravenclaw next week."

Draco stood. "You know what…I don't feel so good." He started down, out of the bleachers. "I don't think that I'll fly today…"

~*~*~*~

"Oh come off it Gem, it's been two weeks now; you have to come out for things other than classes!" Marci Watson, a fourth year and beater on the house Quidditch team, banged on the door again. "The team needs you for practice! We have no backups!"

Ron appeared at the bottom of the stairwell. "She still won't come out?"

Marci nodded, throwing her bouncy brown curls over her shoulders. "She specifically said that she had no reason to come out on the weekends anymore." She leaned against the stone pillar. "Do you know what her problem is?" 

Ron shrugged vaguely, crossing his arms over a tan sweater. "Let me talk to her." He pushed open the door, and closed it firmly behind him. Gemini was sitting with her knees updrawn to her stomach, on her bed. Violet eyes were bloodshot, and her jaw was set in a straight line; it was an expression that she hadn't dropped for days. 

"Gem?"

"Go away Ron." She looked away from him.

"Gem, you have to forget about him."

She snorted. "As if."

"Gem, please." Ron stood in front of her, expression worried. "You have to get over him."

"I-I can't." She sobbed, her careful demeanour falling away. Ron wrapped her in a long armed hug. "Dragons, Ron, I need him!"

"I know," Ron said soothingly into her hair. "I know."

"No, you don't." She shook her head. "He completes me, Ron! He's everything that I'm not! I mean, even with…" She rested one hand on Ron's chest. "…With him I am whole. I become the yin to his yang. We are in complete balance. I thought that he…" She leaned back into Ron again. "I thought that that was how he felt too…"

Ron sighed painfully, guilt screaming stronger than ever in his mind. It was his fault, his and Harry's, but… "There's something that you should know about him, Gemini…"

"What?" Her voice was mumbled and unclear, spoken into his shoulder. 

Ron hesitated. Should he? "He's…he's a…a death eater, Gem. I'm sorry." There was a long, uncomfortable silence. "Gem?"

"I know." Came a quiet response.

"You _know_?" 

Gemini pulled away from Ron, sitting back on her pillows. "I'm not stupid, I've seen signs of the Mark on him."

"You have?"

She nodded. "It's fading, but… Besides, Hermione told me what happened in fourth year." She looked down. "Even if you didn't."

"I promised Harry that I wouldn't tell anyone." Ron said. "Or I would have."

"I know." 

Ron examined the girl again, finally sighing once more. "If you promise to at least wander in the commons room, I'll talk to Malfoy."

This brought a quirked eyebrow. "_You_ talk to Malfoy?" 

Ron smiled. "I know…but I will…for you, if you want me to."

Gemini thought about it for a moment. "Well…I guess so…"

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes. Even if he doesn't love me back."

~*~*~*~

What is this blasted slop that I'm eating? 

All right. So I'm not in the greatest of moods right now. Do you really want to take me on? Dinner, as disappointing as it is, is the only reason I would stay so long in the Great Hall undisturbed. I am practically one of the last left lingering over dinner. Good. I very much dislike people right now. I prefer to be cynical by myself, where I can jeer and cheer and brood over the past without any helpful commentary. 

Heartstrings, what does Weasel want now? Yes-I have returned to his former mode of address. I have decided that that is what he really is; a weasel. A bloody, life ripping, girl stealing, heart-breaking weasel. 

Don't even get me started on Potter, the 'Golden Child.' Golden Child my _ass_!

Look-he's within firing range. "What the hell do you want?" There, that ought to let him know what grounds we are fighting on. "And will I really care much?" Ha- an added bonus of venom. Want more Weasel? There's plenty where that came from…it pours from the wounds that _you_ gave me.

"Make up with Gemini." 

"Break up, make up…will you bloody well choose one?" This sort of sounds likes a cease-fire, but I'm not in a forgiving type mood. He made me tear out my heart and cut it up with a dull butter knife. 

"I'm not joking around here, Malfoy. She needs you." 

"Needs you, won't heed you… You are certainly one for opposites aren't you?" I must be on a roll today. I never was much good at rhyming. I'm starting to feel better. Verbal sparring was always one thing that I was good at. 

"She already knows your little secret."

Gods. And Weasel throws out his trump card. Dammit, _I_ need a trump card. "Sh-she does?" Blast it, I'm stammering. 

"Yes. And she doesn't care."

Loves me. Gods. What is he trying to do to me? "I'm no fool, Weasel. What woman wouldn't care that her former boyfriend was a Death Eater?" Some heads turned my way as I stood from the table. Maybe I said that a bit too loudly. Oh well. Too late now.

"She loves you, Malfoy."

Heartstrings…she still loves me. "I hate to break it to you, but I never did."

"What?" 

Better to end this now, before she gets too involved. "I never loved her." Imagine that. It's so much easier to say things like that about Gemini, when I pretend that it's for her own good. "Be sure to tell her that." I went back to my slop for food. Gods, it's disgusting.

I think that Weasel stood there for a good five minutes staring at me before he left. Good. Tell Gemini that I am the slimy, sneaky, rotten little liar that treats girls like diamonds until he gets bored and throws it away. Good. Keep her away from me. Away from what I am. I'm dangerous. You keep her safe Weasley.  I know you will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Being cynical with Draco is so much fun to write!!! See ya later for another exciting chapter. Will Gemini and Draco ever get back together? Find out in the next instalment or two!!

~OV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Turn of the Tables

Chapter Five: Turn of the Tables 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish I did.

OMG!! I just HAVE to get this out of my system!! You know how I was griping and whining about how I wished that I was the same age as the HP actors in the movies? WELL… TOM FELTON IS TWO MONTHS _OLDER _THAN I AM!! 

EEEEEEEEEEE!!  *Transforms into a TF fan girl* OMG!!! I still have a channnnnnnnncccccccce!!!!!

*Turns back to OV* A-hem. Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system. (OMG!)

Whoa. Read on before I get anymore weird and stupid…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have to admit, and it isn't easy to do, that life with Gemini is better than life without. I can tell that she still wants to be completely and totally together again, but…

I have an uneasy feeling that that isn't such a good idea. I don't care that she still loves me even when she knows what I am – well, I guess I do care – but I meant what I said about blood being binding. I was attached to the Dark legions as much as I was attached to Quidditch. I can feel something rising. I can feel it in my blood. 

And what Crabbe and Goyle found out is of no consolation, either. 

"It doesn't matter that the Dark Lord is dead," Goyle had commented. "The second in command will take up the chair and lead us to victory!" 

Crabbe had nodded in agreement. "I heard that everyone is massing together, waiting for the next order. It'll come any day, now! Isn't it great?"

Sure. Great. I don't know what I was thinking all those years ago, but I really regret it now. I've found something good in life, and I probably will have to give her up…just to keep her safe. 

But onto lighter topics. The Yule Ball. Yes, it is in three weeks, and yes I _don't_ have a date. Pardon? Are you surprised? Well, if I decided to think about it a little, I guess that I am as well. Usually I would just smirk at Pansy and she would melt into a puddle of gibbering slime, waiting for me to ask her. 

But I really don't wish to go to the ball with her. Not anymore. 

Blast it, I wish I knew what I was getting myself into when I had decided to try this whole thing out with Gemini. It's getting blown completely out of proportion, now, and I can't figure out for the life of me, how to slow it down. Or fix it. Or keep it from tearing up what is left of my dismal life.  

Gods, I really couldn't care less what happened anymore. Everything's falling to pieces, and my eyes aren't sharp enough to spot all the shards on the floor. Perhaps I should do what the 'Golden Child' would do – ride it out as it happens, and leave everything to blind, deaf, dumb luck. 

I'm going to ask her. I don't care what anyone else thinks anymore. Why should I? I didn't in the first place, did I? Sure, I had my reputation, but _that's_ been shot out of the water…

I will ask her. Right now. As soon as she walks into the potions class I will talk to her. I will find an excuse to talk to her. I have to…

"Sit down!" Snape snapped, glaring at all who were still rushing into the class. Gemini slid onto the chair in front of me, dropping her books onto the floor beside her. Gods. She's beautiful. "Begin the potion on curing scars and welts. 

There was a silence in the room. I looked around. My fellow Slytherins were staring at me expectantly. "What?" I asked irritably. They just stared at me strangely and went to work. I looked at the Gryffindors. They were giving me a strange look as well. Potter tilted his head and mouthed _Thanks._

Thanks? For what? I thought about all that happened. Snape yells at them and then tells us to work on potions to cure scars and-oh. Oh. I see. I completely missed an opportunity to poke at Potter. Heartstrings, I'm slipping. Dammit. 

Needless to say, I did that twice more before the end of class. I managed to catch one opening just before the bell, but Gemini had glanced back at me with disapproval in her eyes. Gods that hurt. 

I caught up with her just outside dungeon doors. "Gemini, I need to talk to you."

"What about, Draco?" Her tone was level, but I could sense frost underneath. 

"Look, that comment, I really didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I-" I floundered for words. "Um…"

She patted me on the upper arm. "You have to let go of your reputation, Draco."

"I'm trying." I said in an exasperated voice. "Believe me."

'I know." She smiled at me. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

What _did_ I want to talk her about? I was losing my thoughts in her smile, amazed by the simple beauty of it. "About the ball…" I managed to say. "Will you go with me?"

"The ball?" She said uncertainly, eyes drifting to the ground. "Oh, um…"

I could feel a wave of dread rising in me. "What? You're not going?"

"It's not that, Draco…it's just…" She sighed, looking up at me. "I've already got a date."

Gods…she already has a date…but how…but… "Who?"

She hesitated.

"Who, Gemini? Tell me."

"Ron."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HO! Draco is down for the count! _Ron,_ of all people, got to Gemini first! But how does that work out? …Wait and see!!

Draco: Oh the irony of it all…

Me: It's okay…everything will turn out for the better.

Draco: It had better. I don't like being the underdog. It sucks.

Me: Poor you. L *Hugs him*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Dance Of Bitterness

Chapter Six: Dance of Bitterness

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything. Except Gemini, OC's and the storyline. 

I know that Draco was just in a happy place, but I can't help but steer him back to pain and cynicalism. I love writing with him so hurt. 

Draco: Stop hurting me!!! : ' (

Me: But it helps the story!! 

Draco: But IT HURTS! ' ' _' '

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you'll forgive me, but I am in a rather _bad_ mood, and have reverted to my old, contemptuous, mocking, pessimistic self. Bloody well sod off if you can't deal with it, as I could _not_ care any less right now. 

Well, here I am, at the yearly Yuletide Ball, and I don't have a blasted date. Go on, scoff and laugh at the infamous Malfoy that couldn't get a date. Just you remember that I can make any girl melt on the spot with a smirk. I just don't want to. The only girl that _I _want went off and came with her bloody best friend. She was trying to get me to give up everything that I had to risk a relationship with her, and she goes and pulls this blasted stunt. I have nothing now. Nothing. 

I'm sitting near the balcony, listening to Pansy, simpering pathetic Pansy, moaning on an on about how much better I am without Gemini. She thinks that I didn't ask Gemini to the ball. What's more, she thinks I asked her, Pansy Parkins to the ball!

Is she bloody well blind? Well I don't really care any more…things are too damn confusing for me to think straight. Oh, what is the prat going on about now? She wants to dance? Oh yes, I'll dance…dance to the bittersweet sound of violins and cellos. How painfully fun. Why did I even come to this Ball? I must be out of my bloody mind, not in full possession of my faculties, two aces short of a deck, losing my – what do muggles call them - marbles…

"Oops, sorry there."

Yes, yes, make it all _that _much better and bump into me while I dance to my seething heart's content, and – 

Heartstrings. Of all the pairs to knock into… "Why hello, Evans and _Weasel_. If you'll excuse me, there's at least half a song left." Turning away without another word, I spun Pansy into a dip and then glided in the whole opposite direction. I think that I handled that brilliantly if you ask me. My heart didn't bleed _too_ much when I saw Gemini. The glass in my belly didn't slide around _too_ much, causing _too _much pain when I saw Gemini in his arms. Oh no…

It'll be a miracle if I don't burst into flames by the end of the night. I really shouldn't have come. But…I just wanted to see…to see if she was telling me the truth…that she really did drop me in the dirt for…for him. I just wanted to see the girl that I would have risked everything for. That I _did_ risk everything for. Gods, I bared my soul to her…I thought that…

She knew I was a Death Eater, and she didn't care. What changed?

"Draco…" Pansy sighed, resting her head on my chest. Oh, heartstrings. I _really_ have to leave. This is getting too…ugh. I knew that riding on the moment would be a bad idea. Blast it all. How can Potter do that all the time?

Well, speak of the devil. 

"Excuse me…" Potter said pleasantly, sweeping Pansy aside with one arm. Hanging that same arm around my shoulders, he smiled at her. "I need to talk with your friend here."

Smooth talking sonovabi-

"What is wrong with you?" Potter said, dropping his arm as we entered the garden outside. "How many times are you going to hurt Gemini?"

Me? Hurt her? "What in blazes are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Potter leaned against a nearby lawn chair. "Did you even listen to why she came with Ron?"

Well, no I didn't, but what business is it of his? "Why is it that you live to torment me?" Whoa. Where did that come from? If anything, it's the other way around…but not lately, I guess. 

Potter sighed heavily. "You just answered your own question, Malfoy, but I am willing to declare a truce."

"A truce. Why in blazes would I want that?" Is this another piece of the puzzle in their sick little game? I can't tell anymore. Things are so blurry.

"We'll have a ceasefire. No more bickering. Nothing. I'll stop being such a bloody prick to you if you'll get back together with Gemini."

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?" I burst out. My seams are splitting, and I am sure that any moment I'm going to explode. Gods kill me now… "I've given up everything! I barely have my pride, which I almost lost when I asked her to the ball! But, no, she was already going with Weasley! I know this is only a bloody dance, but I can't help but…" I broke off, turning away. Dammit, I'm spilling my thoughts to Potter. _Potter_, the Golden child. 

"You aren't listening." Potter sighed frustrated. "You probably don't even know why she's with Ron right now."

"And I suppose you're going to enlighten me."

"You are such a bloody prat, you know?" Potter spun me around, fingers digging into my arms as he forced me to face him. "You have no idea what happens around the school unless it includes you, do you?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I jerked away from him. "Get on with it, will you?"

Potter drew in a claming breath. Hmm, seems that I'm getting him to burst too. Yay for me. "Whether or not you may have noticed it, which I can tell you probably had not, but Ron and Gemini were once…closer than friends."

Gods. I think my heart stopped. "What?" 

"During the entirety of fourth and fifth year they were an exclusive couple. They were dating, they were holding hands, they were kissing." Hard emeralds appeared in my vision, and I realized that Potter's eyes were gauging my reactions. 

"I see…" I staggered backwards, bumping up against a tall window arch of the castle. "But what does that…"

Potter pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "They broke it off just before the beginning of last summer. They both realized that they just didn't love each other That Way. The only thing that they kept was to go to the Yule Ball together each year. Now do you understand, Malfoy?"

Heartstrings…I can hear my heartbeat again… "It took them two years to figure that out?"

Potter rolled his eyes, throwing his hands into the air. "It figures that you would focus on _that_." He extended his hand to me. "Do we have a deal or not?" 

Me, a Malfoy, shaking hands with a Potter in the name of a truce? My father would have hated the very notion. "Indeed." I shook his hand. Might as well blow it all off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There. He's all better now and he's going to stay that way. This was becoming too much of an 'on-again, off-again' thing going on here. Eesh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Pain

Chapter Seven: Pain 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I understand the legal reason for putting these in everything that we write, but is it really that necessary? I think that both you and I _know_ that I am neither J.K. Rollings NOR Warner Bros. If so, I'd be rolling in cash by now. And I'm not. 

Um. Please continue. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had never known bliss before. It was an emotion that was merely a word to me, much like love had been, much like happiness had been. Now, with Gemini, I know all three of these in great amounts. It's enough to make me stare off into nowhere, smiling and thinking of her. 

Gods, I'm such a sap these days. My father would've hated it. Pardon me if I smile. 

New Years was a great celebration, all and all. I think that my fellow Slytherins are _finally_ beginning to notice that my affections – if that is what they were - have strayed away from Pansy. I mean, gods, I've only hung out with Potter and Weasley and Granger for three days in a row – willingly! I guess I never noticed how truly dense my house really is. 

It's not to say that I have completely buried the hatchet with Weasley and Potter. I mean, I still hate the Golden Child, and I'm not too overly fond of the boy who dated Gemini for two years. What I can't deny is that Weasley plays a mean game of Chess. Malfoy's are born strategists and planners, but as far as Weasley plays, we are almost evenly matched. Potter, the blasted saint he's reputed be, has a wonderfully wicked sense of sarcasm and humour. As for Granger, I think that I really didn't like her because she is highest in our class, and I felt that I had to beat her. That idea doesn't bother me anymore, so I have the suspicion that it was a notion bourn of my father. Besides, I'm still better at potions than she is. Slightly, yes, but I still have the satisfaction of near perfection. 

Classes have started again, with no unusual disruptions or mishaps. Well…I can't really say that. 

In herbology the other day, I was paired up with a Slytherin fifth year that had dark features and an even darker background. His mother and father are two death eaters that were friends of my father's. They were in hiding now, but they had always managed to keep the lord of Malfoy manor perfectly informed on the matters of the dark wizards. 

"I don't know who you are trying to kid around, Malfoy, but He wouldn't like it if he heard about it." Felix Zachary was the fifth year's name. 

"I haven't the faintest notion what you're talking about." I retorted. 

Zachary snorted. "Stuff it, Malfoy. This Gryffindor girl? You hanging around the Boy Who Lived? When He hears about it, He'll either come and set you straight, or He'll get rid of you." 

"He's dead, Zachary. I can do what I bloody well please." 

Zachary growled and I suddenly wondered if rejecting his words were such a prudent idea. Even though he was a year younger than I was, he was taller, stronger and all-around bigger than I am. The image of me squirming on the ground, while he milled his foot into my face suddenly appeared in my vision. 

"Blood is binding, Malfoy, and he has a little bit of yours." Zachary was almost snarling at me, throwing my own words unknowingly into my face. "He has the blood of many, and as long as there are hundreds of us still loyal to him, he will live again and again."

I vaguely noted that this was going to be quite a pain in the ass for Potter, in the future. 

"Malfoy…you better be listening to me."

"I am, Zachary, and I can only say this;" I don't know what possessed me. Perhaps being free of one's father made you suddenly reckless or something. "I will see the third rising of Voldemort, and I will be there to turn my back on him."

I don't know what part of what I said made Zachary shut up, but he did. I was left alone to my thoughts, and he was left to his. 

My days of happy-go-luck attitude were many, and I barely noticed as the weeks flew by. Quidditch was heaven, Gemini was paradise, and my house hated me. All right, so maybe the last one doesn't sound too great, but I finally realized what my house was; dark wizards, evil and unpleasant, unified by their hate for everything. I'm not saying that I'm still not pleasant to anyone, but I'm actually getting hi's in the hallways of the castles. The Ravenclaw's are a little more cautious, but they don't sneer at me so much. And it's not to say that I like everyone and everything, that I like all the Gryffindors (I still can't stand some of them, though I find Weasley brothers quite amusing) and that I want to grow up and be an Auror for the Ministry. No. I'm still me, dammit, but I've just learned to like, to smile, to love. 

Valentine's day is coming, and I can't help but quiver in anticipation. I plan to sweep Gemini off her feet, and still make the girls of Hogwarts sigh with envy. (See – not all goody-two-shoes.) To complete this, I even asked Potter for a favour. Yes, I know, but this is for Gemini. I'd walk down the Great Hall in nothing but my knickers for her. Say…what a delicious idea…ah…never mind… The only let down of this period of time was certain happenings that made me realize how the defenceless must feel. 

When I entered the Slytherin commons room the day before Valentine's Day, I didn't even see the several people hiding in the shadows. The only thing that I knew was that there were several of them, robes hiding their identities. A kick behind my knees brought me to the floor, hands holding my arms behind me.

"This will teach you to turn your back on us," came a deep voice to my left. Someone punched me in the gut, knocking the breath from my lungs. Another hit the side of my head, nearly blinding me. I actually saw stars. 

I don't know how long they kept at it, but by the time they were done, my senses were reeling, I could barely thing, and I had to bite clear through my lip to keep from yelling. It was a futile victory, but one that I relished none-the-less. 

They dumped me on my bed in the dorms, pulling the curtain mercifully closed. There, I curled into a tight ball, gasping into my pillows and dragging silk sheets over my bruised body. Limbs throbbing and muscles screaming, I fell into a troubled sleep, images of Gemini being next taunting me. 

Though marks were left where clothes could hide them, I had been trashed thoroughly, and found not the strength to attend classes. The next day I spent the long hours planning for the evening, and healing what bruises I found with an intermediate healing charm. I knew nothing that was any more advanced. It was Valentine's Day, and I wanted nothing to ruin it for Gemini and myself. I could ponder revenge later when I was in top form. 

Slowly I climbed the hill leading to a tree by the lake. I was still aching, but I would break every bone in my body before appearing weak before Gemini. I knew that sometime during the day, a hundred doves had appeared and showered her with red roses. Also, I knew that a centaur had entered the Great Hall at noon to recite some rather lovely poetry and give her an invitation to a private picnic on the grounds. Normally it would be hard to even talk to a centaur, with them dribbling astrological nonsense and such, but despite what people may think, I am rather good with divination. I actually understand what the heck they're talking about. 

I grinned at her saucily when she arrived, holding up two glasses and a bottle of red wine. Harry had gotten a bottle for me, escaping to Hogsmeade on a super secret run a few nights before. Bless him for that. Gemini was more affectionate than usual, showering me with thank-yous for a most memorable Valentine's. We ate the picnic dinner I collected from the kitchens, and sat comfortable in the starlight and moonlight of the early dusk. There were slower, lingering kisses, and gentle caresses, but caught up in the moment, I couldn't help but restrain a wince as Gemini ran her fingers over a bruise that I had managed to miss. 

Frowning, she lifted my shirt, seeing the purpling flesh on my side. "Where did you get that?" She asked with concern. 

I pushed away her hands, drawing my shirt back down. "It's nothing-I was being clumsy."

"You're anything but clumsy." She replied, smoothing a stray lock of hair away from my eyes. "Why weren't you in classes today?"

I shrugged. "I was planning surprises for you." I leaned in to kiss her again. "You did like them, right?"

"Yes, of course, but..." She pulled back from my advances. "Is there something that you aren't telling me?"

I shot her what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "Would I lie to you?"

Gemini hesitated. "No…I guess not."

A pang resonated in my heart as I held her. It wasn't the fact that I _was_ lying to her, but rather the fact that she had hesitated when I asked her…

~*~*~*~

Draco, absently whistling to himself, strode down the hallway. He had just come from the library, after acquiring help from Hermione with transfiguration homework. It was getting increasingly easier to ask for help from people.

The flapping of a wall banner warned him of a presence, but Draco was knocked to the ground none-the-less. Instinctively lashing back with a kick, he was rewarded with a low grunt of pain. 

A hand grabbed hold of his shirt collar jerking him to his feet. Draco came face-to-face with Nicolas Markstone of the Slytherin Quidditch Team.  

"What do you want, Markstone?" Draco demanded.

Markstone sneered at him.  "Give up the Gryffindor, Malfoy."

"Never."

"Stubborn ass." The stronger boy dropped him. "The team and I have unanimously agreed."

"On what?"

"You're off the team." 

"What?" Draco exclaimed, eyes wide. "Who's your new seeker, then?"

"Jackson Lockwood."

"Lockwood?" Draco said incredulously. "The guy couldn't catch gnomes, let alone the snitch!"

"He's loyal to the team." Markstone said sharply. "Unlike you. We already warned you, Malfoy." He turned and disappeared into the shadows. "It was your call."

Draco's hands fisted in the rug on the floor. He was off the team. No more Quidditch games. He was off the bloody team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things for Draco are getting darker, now that he has 'switched sides.' He sees why life is so hard for the good guys, and how hard things are when you have no one to fight for you, and you have to roll with the punches yourself. 

Poor Draco. 

Oh, as well, I have a Valentine's Day fic posted called **Aphrodisiac**. It's a yaoi (guy/guy) of Draco and Harry. I hope that you check it out!

OracleVortex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Blood Spells

Chapter Eight: Blood Spells

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except for Gemini. And Nicolas Markstone. And Felix Zachary. And a bunch of other insignificant characters. 

More violence. And blood. Proceed with caution. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I met Gemini right before the game. It was Slytherin verses Gryffindor again, but this time it was for the Quidditch Cup. Harry and Ron had gone on ahead, to give us some time. I thank them for that. 

               "Good luck." Gemini said, grinning as she gave me a quick hug. We separated and she started for the Gryffindor locker room.

               "Play hard today!" I called to her, moving in the general direction of my house's lockers. 

               She glanced back at me. "You too!"

               The moment she vanished from sight, I felt a sad frown fall over my face. Play hard? I wouldn't be playing at all. Draco Malfoy had seen the last of Hogwarts Quidditch games. Kicked off the team for loving a Gryffindor, one of the wizards against Him; I wouldn't be welcomed back. Not for this deception. Not unless I did something to prove my loyalty, and I wouldn't do that…even to play Quidditch again.

               Feeling a little more than sorry for myself, I left my broom in the broom locker and abandoned the game, heading slowly back to the castle. It was a long climb, but I hardly noticed. I was too busy trying to ignore the sound of cheering and commentating that was drowning out all else. And it was hard.

  
~*~*~*~

Ron whistled a merry tune as he walked into the entrance hall with Harry and Gemini and Hermione. _What a brilliant game!_ They easily won, a swift defeat more than embarrassing for the Slytherin team. Either Gryffindor was way superior, or—

Gemini sighed, just to Ron's left. "Why wasn't he there?"

Ron shared a glance with Harry and Hermione. Either Gryffindor was way superior, or it was the fact that Draco hadn't been present at the game. He didn't play, which was strange enough considering that Gemini had seen him before they went to their separate locker rooms, but the Slytherin just wasn't there. At all. Not even in the stands.

"I'm sure he had good reason." Hermione said assuringly. After a moment she elbowed Harry in the ribs. The Boy Who Lived quickly caught on. 

"Oh- right. I'm sure he does. Did. I'm sure he had a good one. Reason, that is."

Gemini ignored his hasty rambling. "I don't know…something like this isn't right. Even if he didn't play, he still would have watched. Been there. He knew how important this was to me. To us, for that matter." She shook her head. "It's just really strange."

"Sure," Ron mumbled. "If he was a regular person. This is _Malfoy _we're talking about."

Gemini turned on him, eyes livid. She opened her mouth to defend her boyfriend, but interrupted by the clattering of footsteps in the hall. Neville, hair askew and eyes wild, came running up. 

"Gemini! Gemini!" He stopped in front of the four, trying to catch his breath. "I was getting a scarf – had to go back – couldn't find it – missed the end of the game – Great Hall – Draco – I couldn't –" He blabbered fragments of incomplete sentences, eyes darting about. "They took him! Took him!"

"Who took whom?" McGonagall's voice rang out and she and the rest of the Quidditch crows came into the school. The rest of the Gryffindor team had been hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd, cheeks wide with smiles. One look at the situation, and they dimmed. "Who took someone, Mr. Longbottom?" 

Neville gulped. "Draco! A man in black robes took Draco into the dungeons! He's going to kill him!"

Gemini gasped and McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Longbottom, are you sure that you heard what-"

"Yes!" Neville exclaimed, holding up two thin pieces of wood. "He even broke Draco's wand!"

Whispers broke out among the crowd as McGonagall took the pieces. The glint of a dragon's heartstring was dangling from one end of the wand. "Everyone to their dormitories." McGonagall commanded. "Prefects – _now_." There was a hustle and bustle as students were ushered around. "Slytherin will remain in the Great Hall – the dungeons must be searched."

McGonagall indicated Neville and Gemini. "Come here, please."

Gemini approached, Ron directly behind her. The girl was nearly in tears as the professor handed her the remains of Draco's wand. "I think you should keep these for now." She pulled Neville aside and waved back at them. "To the tower, go."

Ron slung a supporting arm around Gemini's shoulders as she let out a dry sob. Getting dragged along in the crowd, the four drifted up to the Grffindor tower, ushered in by the current prefects. Gemini immediately locked herself n the dorm room, and Ron faithfully took watch just outside her door. 

~~

Draco's head slammed against the stone of the chamber, making his vision dim and spin. He had been stripped of his robe and shirt, and several deep slashes adorned his already brusing body. Draco coughed wetly, splashes of crimson flickering out.

"What do you want from me?" Draco asked hoarsely. 

"Want?" The lofty tone repeated. "I want what you own me, Malfoy."

The pained blond rolled his head to one side. "Owe? I swore nothing to you."

"You took an oath and my mark!"

"Both were forced upon me!" Draco exclaimed. 

"It matters not!" The reply was ominous "Your father pledged himself to me; he spilled both his blood and yours to me. He lived to naught but disappoint me and now you shall fulfill his debts. 

"I want no part of this!"

A hand jerked his head back by that hair. "You have no choice."

~~

"I need to talk to Gemini." Harry said to Ron. 

Ron stared up at his best friend. "No."

"Come on, Ron, I need-"

"_No_, Harry. Not right now."

"But I could-"

"Go!" Ron said firmly. "Just go."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his black locks. "Fine then. I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?" Ron said warily.

"We could go rescue Draco for her." Harry said.

"You're insane."

"No – think about it." Harry said. "The marauder's map and my invisibility cloak…we could do it."

"And take on the Dark Lord?" Ron said. "You're off your rocker!"

"Maybe, but we've done it before, Ron." Harry's voice filled with conviction. "I don't like Draco anymore than you do, but we could bloody well do it!"

"_NO_." 

The door to the dorm opened to reveal a tear-stained face of Gemini. Hermione was right behind her, expression concerned. Ron tried to hide Harry from sight. "Gem, go back inside, Harry was just –"

"Let's do it." Gemini said quietly.

"No." Ron whispered sharply. "You aren't going down into the dungeon after Draco – not if you have to face the Dark Lord for him!" The fire in his eyes matched his hair. "You could be killed!"

"_He _could be killed." Gemini said softly, pushing past him. Ron grabbed her arm. 

"I can't let you do this, Gem-"

She pushed away from him. "I have to Ron!"

"No, you don't!" He moved after her, across the stair well to the boys dorm doors. "Don't throw your life away!"

Gemini spun on him. "I'm not. And I'm not throwing away his. If you are my friend you'll help me."

"Gem…"

"Are you my friend, Ron?"

He stared stonily at her. She evenly stared back. 

~~

"I heard about your betrayal, dear Draco. Very disappointing. Your father was loyal, a brilliant potions master, but he didn't betray me. Not like you or that spy of yours – Snape." Draco stared at him. "Yes, I know about Severus. Although he was a stronger potions master than your father, your talent seems to surpass even his. The potential seems to run in the family." 

"Is that it?" Draco spat. "Is that the reason you dragged your old, decrepit ass all the—" He was cut off as Voldemort slapped him hard, making his head fly sideward once again.

Voldemort ran a pale finger down the side of Draco's face, horrid expression drawn back in a sneer. "Draco, Draco… Your father left you quite the responsibility to attend to… You've been quite the busy little bee." He clenched my jaw, jerking my eyes to meet his. "Befriending Mr. Potter…associating with mudbloods…"

               "Gemini's a pure blood." Draco spat at him.

               "Her parents work as muggle ambassadors." Voldemort sneered. "She's as good as dirt."

               Draco shook as he let his eyes fall shut. _Dammit…dammit, dammit, dammit…_

               "What's the matter, Draco? Know that I'm right?"

               "Fuck you." Draco hissed, fists clenching despite the slashes on his palms. "She's better than anything that you will ever be able to conceive. Purity. Beauty." He glared at Voldemort. "Fuck you and all your bloody responsibilities. I don't need them and I don't need you."

               Voldemort gripped him by the chin with cold fingers. "You serve me whether you like it or not." The dungeon grew chilly with the on coming breeze from the stairwell. There was rustling and Voldemort laughed. "You are _mine, _Draco."

               Draco shook his head. "No."

               "Yes."

               "Why is this so important to you?" Draco said breathlessly. He suddenly felt like he had his energy renewed. "Why risk coming here for me?"

               Voldemort paced the dungeon slowly, a superior look on his face. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I've chosen to risk it all for you because you knew what your father knew, you've befriended the infamous thorn in my side, and—" He twisted Draco's arm in the restraining shackles on the wall, bearing his forearm. The dark mark blazed brighter than ever before, visible for the first time in months. "I'll say it once more; blood is binding." The now familiar words echoed in Draco's ears. "And if you no longer wish to serve me, I want back what is mine." He made another long gash on Draco's chest, watching as the boy squirmed and let out a small, strangled gasp. 

               Elsewhere, Gemini, Ron, Hermione and Harry were travelling the narrow passageways of the dungeons. They paused for a tense moment, pouring over a faded and weathered piece of parchment. 

               Ron fidgeted, arms crossed, and frame bent under the cloak. "This is mad. We should get a teacher—"

               "There he is." Gemini said anxiously, ignoring Ron and pointing to a wriggling dot on the map. "And th-there's the Dark Lord."

               "Voldemort." Harry said firmly. Gemini flinched, and Hermione blinked. "Don't give him any more power than he already has." Gemini nodded as they edged around a puddle on the floor, the three of them drew closer under Harry's invisibility cloak. Together they crept down the hall, slipping around corners and avoiding teachers. They moved through the final door, momentarily shocked to a stop. 

               Ron clamped a hand over Gemini's mouth just as she let out a muffled gasp. 

               It was a torture chamber of sorts, with chains from the ceiling, and a large table on the one side of the room. A tall, thin, scraggily man stood in front of a half-naked Draco, splotches of blood splashed on the floor. Draco hung limply from the ceiling by his wrists, ankles chained to the floor. Voldemort examined him carefully, as if Draco were a side of meat he was to cut for a customer. 

               "Another thing, though, dear Draco." He said slicing into both of Draco's shoulders at the same time. All the cuts weren't deep, but there were enough to hurt and ooze and make him weak. Gemini, Hermione, Ron and Harry looked on with horror. "Your interesting friendship with Harry Potter…"

"There's…" Draco was breathing heavily. "Nothing interesting about it."

"Oh, but there is." Voldemort said condescendingly. Harry's gaze narrowed as he watched the withered man smile grotesquely at Draco. "It's so…convenient."

"What?" Draco forced out.

"Being what you mean to that mudblood trash, she would come down here to save you."

Realization dawned on Draco at the same time it did for the invisible teens in the corner. "I'm…bait."

"Indeed." Voldemort looked pleased with himself. "The Boy Who Lived has never missed a chance to save the day!" He turned to where the four teens were crouched, invisible. "Accio! Cloak!" Hermione gasped as the shimmering fabric was ripped out of their grasp and into that of the Dark Lord's. Voldemort grinned at them. "Hello, Harry."

"No." Draco cursed lightly, locking gazes with a certain lavender-eyed Gryffindor. 

"Shut up, Draco." Voldemort was suddenly all business and he waved his wand at Draco. The blonde was thrown back, spine smashing into the wall hard. Draco sputtered and gagged on his own blood. It spilled out the sides of his mouth as his head fell abruptly forward.

"Draco!" Gemini cried. Ron grabbed her by the arms to hold her from dashing across the room. 

"Let him go, Voldemort." Harry said lowly. "This has nothing to do with him."

"How noble." The dark wizard sneered. "But it does. You were my main goal – you always were – but on some level I wanted to give the son of Lucius Malfoy what was unpaid by his father."

"Draco…" Gemini whispered, eyes riveted on the limp-bodied boy. "Get up…please look up."

Voldemort glanced sideward at her, yellow eyes glimmering. "Don't worry, dear mudblood. He's still alive…barely."

"Damn you." She hissed, eyes tearing up. "God damn you."

"Believe me, girl," Voldemort said. "He has."

There was a loud intake of air as Draco threw his head back, gaze wide as he coughed and struggled against his bonds. He coughed again and again before looking at Voldemort murderously.

"Still alive yet." The Dark Lord mused. "I'll take care of that."

"Stop!" Hermione moved forward with Harry and they both said a word of power. It popped in the air, shining around Voldemort like a blue shield. He touched it lightly, eyebrow rising as his managed to deflect his hand with a sharp burst of energy. 

"Not bad."

"It ends here, Voldemort." Harry said. 

"Not likely." Was the response. 

Gemini was, meanwhile gazing at Draco worriedly. He was muttering under his breath. She called to him, softly, but he didn't respond. Instead, his fingers stretched out and pointed at Voldemort. Croakily, he said;

"Blood in me, meet blood in you

Boil and bubble in giver's veins"

Voldemort's face twisted in disgust. "An incantation? You have no wand!" Draco drew a shaky breath and continued on.

"Take my pain, now your pain

I give to you all you gave 

Take is and relive it."

The last thing that Draco saw before he blacked out was Voldemort's look of pain and Gemini's expression of worry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliffhanger??! Oh my!

Okay, so not so oh my. Apologies for the delay, all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Finally a Friend

Chapter Nine: Finally a Friend

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Oh well…

Hi again. This is probably going to be the last chapter. I don't know… I might write something more, but I haven't decided yet. Most likely I won't…maybe I will…who knows… 

Anyway, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_** Laughing…his father was laughing as he handed Draco his first broom. Draco could hardly contain his excitement as the toy floated at waist level, hovering in front of him. Draco giggled and got on, hovering about for a while. Then something happened, and he was on the ground, crying over a scraped knee. _

_"Don't cry, Draco." Lucius Malfoy said, picking up Draco, and setting him on his feet. "It will heal."_

_"But it hurts, daddy…" Draco said, tears streaming down his cheeks. _

_"I know…" Lucius murmured, setting the broom in front of Draco, one arm held close to his body. "It always does, son…"_

_Something in his father's voice made Draco stop and look at him. Lucius smiled at Draco, the expression something that would be foreign to him in his later years. "Are you okay?"_

_Lucius patted Draco on the head. "I'm fine, Draco." The tiny young blond hugged Lucius' upper arm, small hands lifting up the robe sleeve when he winced. _

_Draco stared at the mark on Lucius' forearm. "Daddy, what's that?"_

_Lucius gently pushed Draco's hands away, turning the boy to the toy broom. "It's nothing. Let's try to fly again, shall we?"_

_But Draco looked up at his father with confusion in his eyes. "It's scary."_

_"We'll go in the grass, all right? Flying isn't scary; it's fun."_

_Draco shook his head from side to side. "No…the picture…it's scary…"_

_Lucius looked at his son for a moment, a strange expression on his face. "Yes…it is." Lucius pulled down his sleeve, picking up the broom and Draco in one arm. "Let's go see your mother. We'll try flying again tomorrow."_

Draco leaning against Lucius' shoulder, hands grabbing at his robe collar and back. "Do I have to fly, daddy?" He asked in a small voice. "It takes me away, and then I can't see you anymore…"

_Lucius held his son close, starting through the grass field that was behind the Manor. "Someday, Draco, you'll have the picture on your forearm."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you are my son." Lucius said. "And when you get that mark, all you'll have is flying. And the flying will take you away, especially where you can't see me."_

_"But I don't want to go away." Draco said, his light voice raising. "I want to stay here with you!"_

_Lucius hugged Draco tightly for a moment, stepping onto the gravel path. "You'll forget you ever said that, son."_

_"No, I won't…" Draco said softly. "I promise."  Lucius didn't reply, but only hugged him tighter. **___

"Promise…" Draco muttered, hands fisting in sheets and pillows. "Dad…"

"Draco?"

Draco rolled over, eyes opening slowly. He _had_ forgotten about that…why was he remembering now? That was one of the last times that Lucius Malfoy and his son had ever behaved like normal family relations. That was right before times got dark, and the Mark was being redistributed. That was before Lucius Malfoy…had died.

"How are you feeling?" 

Draco's glance shifted upwards, capturing a familiar lavender gaze. His more recent memory flooded back, and Draco sat up quickly. Gemini braced him as he gasped, breath leaving him. He looked down at himself, seeing the bandages, and around the room, recognizing the hospital wing. "What—but I thought we were—" He stopped and started again. "What happened?"

Gemini smiled at him, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "The usual. Your spell weakened Voldemort…there was so much blood… and then Harry faced him again."

Draco kissed her lightly, feeling slightly light-headed. "About that…I thought he was dead…"

"Apparently not." Gemini said. "Dumbledore came by…explained it by saying that he will never truly be dead, as long as those bound to him were willing to have him be alive…"

Draco sighed. "Blood bonds."

Gemini nodded. "But Harry killed him…again…" She indicated a nearby bed, where a sleeping Hermione and Ron were keeping a vigil. "I expect he'll have to keep doing so." 

Draco nudged off the covers, bare feet curling away from the cold floor. Gemini frowned, but helped him to stand. Together, he hobbled over to Harry's bedside, Draco silently cursing Voldemort's sadistic tendencies that ended in tiny cuts on the soles of his feet. Gemini braced Draco as they stood over Harry.

The Boy Who Lived (yet another time) was awake. Emerald eyes were bloodshot, standing out in a pasty grey face. He had no outward gashes or wounds, but it seemed as if part of his soul had been leeched from him. The effect was unnerving and slightly sickening. And Draco told him so.

"Be nice…" Gemini warned in his ear. 

"Sorry…" Draco murmured, as Harry wearily flipped him the bird. "I couldn't resist." He paused for a moment, staring at Harry as the Gryffindor was staring at him. "Thanks." He said simply.

"She made me do it." Harry said with a half smile, indicating Gemini. They chuckled, coughing weakly. 

"You two are quite the sight…" Gemini said, shaking her head. "Back to bed for you." And she and Draco hobbled off once more. 

~*~*~*~

The time passed as fast as a drugged snail, and the lagging time was spent healing and quietly recovering. Draco held onto his Gemini, and held onto what he was slowly realizing truly mattered in his life. He would never be anything other than a vain, high-minded person, but that didn't mean that he couldn't adopt some more lovable qualities either. 

Sitting on the train, silently listening to Gemini and Harry chatter to Hermione and Ron, Draco stared at his reflection in the window. It was like he didn't know himself anymore. He was associating with Gryffindors, for God's sake…sitting with them, loving one of them… What did it bring him? Isolation from his house…abandonment from his Quidditch team…infinite happiness with the girl in his arms. So much lost…so much gained. 

"Something off the trolley, dears?" 

Draco watched for a moment as Harry and Ron began to dig in their pockets for loose coin. He stood wobbly, heading to the door. "I got it." He stepped outside. 

"Got you, Malfoy." A deep voice growled. Draco was grasped by the front of his robes, the face of a very pissed Blaise Zabini in his direct sight. 

"Effin let go of me!" Draco demanded, punching Blaise in the stomach. He was released, and Blaise staggered backwards. Crabbe and Goyle melted out of the darkness to one side. Things were going good…but now… Blaise pulled out his wand, a livid look on his face. Crabbe and Goyle did the same, mimicking the movement. "Wandless, Draco?" Blaise said nastily. "How unfortunate…"

Draco took a half step backwards, reaching for his wand in his back pocket. Blaise shook his weapon at him, causing him to pause. 

"Not a move, Malfoy…" Blaise said lowly. "You've betrayed us for the final time, you son of a—"

"Expelladarmis!" Chorused Hermione, Harry and Ron. 

Wands went flying, and the three Slytherins fell in a giant heap in the hall. Ron went over to the door, tossed out the wands, and gave Blaise a good kick before shutting the door. Hermione said a spell over lock, and it glowed faintly. 

"Done and done!" Ron said, putting his wand back in his pocket. He looked at Draco. "You all right, there?"

Draco had a peculiar look on his face. "You actually jumped to my defence. Again." He glanced at Harry and Hermione. "All three of you."

Ron shrugged, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry; it won't happen again."

Draco smiled, sitting back into the train seat. He wound his arms around Gemini, an amused look on his face. "I'm sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it's short, but I wanted to give you something that let you know I'm alive. 

Cheers!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
